


A Written Word: Love

by hope4dust



Series: A Written Word: Love. A Kakashi Love story [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope4dust/pseuds/hope4dust
Summary: My first story I'm posting to AO3. A love story for Kakashi and an OC; Uta Yoshe.Uta is an employee at a local bookstore in Konoha. She was once a high ranking Shinobi, but one mission in her past left scars on her heart and soul that the progression of time have done little to heal. Her closest friend, Kakashi Hatake, may be the key to allowing her to heal at long last.Uta has a secret that she keeps from everyone other than her mentor, Jiraiya.Uta will have to face the demons of her past as well as her worst enemy, herself.Will Kakashi be able to reach her through all the barriers she has put around her heart?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/OC
Series: A Written Word: Love. A Kakashi Love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186295





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. How I usually like to work is that the first part is something of an introduction, with some basic information. If this is something you do not like, just skip on to the second part, which is where the story begins. I am working on moving my works from Wattpad to hear, so if you think you've seen this exact work there, you are right.

~Name is Uta Yoshe meaning Uta= poem/song Yoshe=a beauty/ lovely.

~Works at bookstore

~Is Jiraiya’s writing apprentice  
~entered a short story in an ‘adult’ writing contest under the male alias of ‘Katsu Noboru’ meaning, Victory Ascend. She came in second to Jiraiya. He felt that she had real potential. He tracked her down and offered to mentor her and help improve her writing skills.  
~he released one of her works in one of his book under her alias to help promote her work.

~Lives next to Kakashi  
~Became friends with him after she introduced him to Jiraiya’s books while working at the bookstore, (before she started writing, she was always a fan of his books)

~Start of story she’s 23 and Kakashi is 26

~First met Kakashi when she was 16 and he was 19

~She first got into reading Jiraiya’s book after she left her boyfriend for cheating on her at age 16 (before meeting Kakashi)

~She swore off trusting men, but she’s an adult and human, so she gets urges, but instead of going out and hooking up to satisfy her urges, she would read Jiraiya’s books. As she got older she’d write short stories of her fantasies (Hence how she came to enter into the contest.)

~At start of story it’s the first time her work has appeared at the end of Icha-Icha Paradise’s latest issue.

Looks:

~At work:  
~Reading glasses (black, heavy frames, narrow shape)  
~Long auburn hair tied in either a braid or a bun  
~Wear bookstore uniform; white button down shirt, grey pants or knee-length shorts, black kitten heels, and red apron (apron is for carrying index cards and such for helping customers)

~At home:

~Reading glasses most often because after Jiraiya offered to coach her, she writes almost full-time when she's not at work.  
~Hair hanging loose or in a high ponytail.  
~Fitted tank tops, shorts, and light sweaters. Sometimes thigh-high socks.  
~Doesn’t wear glasses while in town.

~Long wavy auburn hair the reaches to top of hips when it’s down.  
~Steel grey eyes.  
~Extremely pale skin, couldn’t tan no matter how hard she tried.  
~Is fairly tall, quite slender other than a full chest. 

Has excellent shinobi skills, but is no longer actively going on missions after she had to kill someone to spare them suffering after a battle that they lost. Specializes in water and lightning release, and is a specialist in instant kills, no pain experienced by the target.

Kakashi ends up being a big fan of her writing, but doesn’t know it because of her writing alias, plus he’d never suspect that she’d be the writer because she is a very 'respectable', polite, shy young lady when around others, including him (not that her writing naughty stuff makes her not respectable!!!!)

~He’s had feelings for her for a long time before he learns her secret though.

Her writing will be indicated by being indented at the start and be surrounded by *’s. Thoughts will be in italics. Sound effects will also have *’s but no indent!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi pick Uta up from work and convinces her to go out for dinner with him, where their mutual friends decide to stir the pot. There will also be some flashbacks, which will be denoted with ~Flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in second person for the most part and often reads as a reader insert.

You sighed slightly and pushed your glasses up your nose. You reached your arm up to dust the top of the shelf. It’d been quiet in the store the last few days so your boss figured that this was a good opportunity to get the store spick and span. It’s not like you hated dusting, but you had stuff to do at home, so you simply wished your boss would let you go home on quiet days like he did the others.

You finished wiping down the shelf and bent to put the books back where they belonged. Some boring old autobiography, by some old guy that had never truly lived a day of his life. No wonder the shelf had been so dusty. You glanced over at another shelf, where Jiraiya’s books sat. That shelf never had dust on it, partly cause you dusted it all the time, and partly cause you were constantly pushing people to buy his books.

Sure his books were a little tasteless when it came to characters, but he was still an amazing writer. He was your hero, your idol, your role model, and most recently, your writing coach.

~ **Flashback** ~

You smiled as you stared at the letter in your hand. You’d placed second in the contest you’d entered a couple weeks before. You hadn’t expected to even have your work accepted, never mind to place so highly. You wondered who you had lost to though. It didn’t give you any information about it, but you wanted to congratulate the winner… or maybe not.

You’d entered under a male alias to protect your own identity. Perhaps they’d done the same thing. You were actually surprised to get a letter giving you the information, since the information was only supposed to be posted on a poster. You shrugged it off, figuring that it was just something they did for the top placers. You turned and headed home while tucking your letter into the cover of one of your books.

You had just gotten home and were putting your books down by your couch when someone started pounding on your door.

 _What the hell?!_ You thought.

They were banging on the door so rapidly and firmly, you were surprised that the door was still on its hinges.

“I’m coming! Hold your horses!” you cried as you ran over to open the door before they could do any damage to it.

As you opened the door there stood your white haired idol, in the flesh. Before you could even fully process his presence he’d grabbed your arms and started shaking you slightly, “I finally found you Katsu!”

Your eyes widened and you staggered backwards away from him. _That’s my alias name! How the hell did he find out?! No no no no no!_ “What? No…You’re mistaken. I’ve…never heard that name before…” He leveled a look at you then stomped past you over to your stack of books and started flipping through them.

“You’re a terrible liar, you’ll need to work on that if you’re gunna make this work. Besides if you aren’t Katsu, then how’d you get my letter hmm?” he said while triumphantly waving the letter above his head after finding it.

You sank to the ground, trying desperately to regain your bearings, “Your letter? I wasn’t aware that you were one of the judges.”

He slowly wandered around your living room, looking around like he was trying to figure you out, “I wasn’t. I was the person you lost to.” He finally turned to look at you and saw the sad little puddle of a person you’d become in your confusion. He stomped back over to the crouched in front of you, “Now normally I couldn’t care less about those that lose to me, but when I read your story, I couldn’t resist it. So I pulled some strings and got the people running the contest to send out that letter. I simply waited to see who would come pick it up. I have to admit you aren’t quite what I expected…You’re a lot more womanly than I thought you’d be, but I’m guessing that that was your intention. But that doesn’t matter,” he tapped your head, “It’s what’s in here that matters. You have an undeniable talent and passion. How’d you like to be my student?”

~ **End Flashback** ~

That had been nearly a month ago. You had been so overwhelmed at the time that you had just kicked him out, but he came back day after day until you gave him your answer. You became his student and he’d even help you publish your writing once he deemed your writing to be good enough. He wanted to have some of your work added to the end of his next book as a ‘sneak peek’.

That’s why you wanted to be home writing instead of wasting your time dusting books that never sold. You wished your internal backbone would come out more often so that you could tell your boss that you were going home whether he liked it or not, but you knew you’d lose your courage as soon as you were in front of him. You sighed and glanced at the clock by the front desk. It was three forty, so at least you only had twenty minutes to go until your off time. You glanced over at your co-worker and saw that she was filing her nails instead of dusting. You huffed out a breath and went and sat in the chair behind the front desk. If she wasn’t going dust then neither were you. You pulled out your small notepad and tried to write down some notes for your story.

You’d been sitting there, jotting down random thoughts for a few minutes when you heard the bells above the door jingle, signalling you had a customer. You snapped your notebook closed and stood. You bowed and called out the standard store greeting without even glancing at who had come in, causing you to sound like a robot.

You heard a light chuckle, “Well don’t you sound lively.” You snapped back into standing straight and your steel grey eyes met with the close-eyed smile of Kakashi Hatake.

Your hand found the end of your long braid and you tugged at it lightly, “Ah, sorry about that Hatake.”

You saw his shoulder’s slump and his visible eye opened to look at you, “Uta, we’ve been friends and neighbours for how many years now? You can stop being so formal with me. Please call me Kakashi already.”

Your cheeks heated and you looked down towards the floor, “I’m sorry…” 

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the desk and looked up at your face, “That wasn’t meant to make you apologize you know.”

You smiled slightly and nodded, “I know, but you know how I am. When in doubt, apologize.” 

Kakashi laughed at your weak attempt at joking, then poked one of the books on the desk, “Anything good come in since I was last in here?”

You laughed slightly, “You mean since yesterday? No nothing new.” 

Kakashi had a habit of visiting you at the book shop every day when he was in town and you were working, then walking you home after work. This habit had only started in the past year. Your boss had joked that Kakashi had the hots for you, but you always brushed those jokes off. Kakashi was simply a good friend.

He knew what your thoughts on relationships were, so he wouldn’t ever look at you with any kind of romantic interest. Plus he knew that since your last mission, walking around by yourself made you slightly jumpy. He obviously didn’t view you as anything other than a friend and possibly as his personal book dealer. You’d learned over the years what types of books Kakashi liked, and you always read every new book that came into the store, so whenever something that he’d like would come in you’d either get it for him, or put it aside for him to get later.

Kakashi wandered over to the shelf with Jiraiya’s books, “I hope he comes out with more soon. I’ve reread all of his books so many times I could almost recite them by memory alone.”

You shifted a bit and sighed. You wanted to let Kakashi know about the soon-to-publish work, but you didn’t know how you’d explain your knowledge without giving away that you were working with Jiraiya. Kakashi being as sharp as ever noticed you shift and came back over to you at the desk, “You know something don’t you?”

You glanced away, “Um…maybe, but I can’t really say…” Kakashi stared at you for a few moments, waiting for you to buckle and tell him what he wanted to know, like you always did. Normally you were a brick wall when it came to secrets, but when it came to Kakashi you could never seem to keep quiet.

You held out as best you could, but as the silence stretched out you broke down, “OK! I’ll tell you, but don’t go telling anyone else!” Kakashi nodded and dipped his head closer to yours, you leaned your head closer too so that you wouldn’t be overheard by your co-worker. His soft silver hair tickled your cheek as you spoke quietly into his ear, “From what I hear, his next book is due in to publishers in about eight days, so his next book should be coming out by the end of this month.”

Kakashi turned his head and looked at you, “Really?!” You nodded and leaned back. He looked very serious for a moment as he asked, “How reliable is this information?”

You giggled at his attitude, since he almost sounded like he was on an official interrogation, but you appreciated that he didn’t specifically ask who you’d heard it from, “It’s the most reliable information anyone could ever want.”

Kakashi smiled, satisfied with your reply, “Oooh~ I can’t wait!” he squealed.

You giggled and pulled off your apron, then grabbed your notebook and turned to punch out of your shift. You found it really entertaining that Kakashi, the fearsome copycat shinobi, would act like a little school girl in front of you whenever he was excited. At first you had just assumed that he acted like that around anyone he was used to, but Guy and Asuma had both seemed surprised to see him act like that when you’d first given him a book by Jiraiya. They’d both said that they’d never seen him act giddy like that before. So you always felt a little honoured that he trusted you enough to act like that fairly frequently around you.

You waved to your co-worker then returned to Kakashi, “Ready to go?”

He chuckled, “Shouldn’t that be my line?” But he moved to hold the door open for you anyways.

You stepped out into the fresh air and inhaled happily. After spending a day dusting, fresh air was truly great. You stretched your arms up above your head and let out a groan. As you lowered your arms you spotted Kakashi staring at you. Your cheeks tinted slightly and you cleared your throat.

Kakashi jumped when he realized he’d been caught and he rubbed the back of his head while giving you a close eyed smile, “Soo, what are your plans for the evening Uta?”

 _Smooth cover_ you thought to yourself. “I was gunna go pick something up for dinner, then…umm” _crap I can’t tell him I’m going home to write. Think Uta, think!_ “Umm, I’m gunna…PAINT! Yeah I’m gunna paint one of my side tables!”

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and clearly didn’t buy your excuse, but he didn’t push it, “Well if that’s it then why don’t we go get something to eat together?”

You were about to refuse, but he’d already looped his arm with yours and had started pulling you behind him. “Wait Hatake! I really need to get home soon!” You struggled and dug your heels into the ground, but Kakashi was way stronger than you, and he was able to just keep dragging you along.

After a few minutes of you struggling against your captor, you’d finally given in and walked with him to a quiet little sushi shop that served really good miso soup. He always brought you here when you ate together since they were one of the few places that would add eggplant to his miso soup for free, plus he knew you really liked their gyoza and salmon sashimi.

Kakashi flopped down on his side of the table in your usual booth, and you slid into your seat muttering darkly about being dragged around when you had stuff to do.

“Relax will you? You’ll give yourself wrinkles frowning like that.”

You pulled you glasses off and puffed a breath, “Maybe you have all the time in the world, but I’ve got stuff to do.”

Kakashi waved at the waiter and signalled for the usual order while still talking with you, “Oh Uta, I’m sure the side table will still be there for you. It can wait a little while. It’ll be an hour at most out of your time.”

You pouted and poked at the chopsticks in front of you, “An hour of time that I had planned for something else Hatake…” You started tapping the chopsticks on the table impatiently.

He reached out and grabbed your hands to stop them, “Tell you what, let’s make a deal. You can go home as soon as you call me Kakashi.”

You locked eyes with him and figured you’d wait it out, since dinner would only take an hour. You had never once called him by his first name. You were too shy about calling anyone by their first name, and he knew it. Kakashi seemed to realize what was going through your head, and his next words made your stomach drop, “And until you call me Kakashi, I’ll drag you around town and you’ll never get home to get your…painting done.”

Your jaw dropped open, “That not fair Hatake!” He chuckled at your reaction.

He was clearly enjoying your near panic, and that made your stubbornness kick in, “You’ll have to let me go home eventually. It’s not like you’ll drag me back to your place to sleep!” _I can handle losing one evening of writing to avoid losing to him!_

“That’s exactly what I’ll do.” Was his matter-of-fact response and your face flushed red at the images that flooded through your head. Great. It wasn’t bad enough that he was keeping you away from writing, but he was giving you weird ideas, and with him right here you couldn’t exactly go and write the ideas down in your notebook.

You stared him down and he clearly wasn’t going to back down on this. You steeled your nerves and took in a deep breath, gathering all the courage you could muster, “KA-“

“Yo Kakashi!”

Your head slammed down onto the table at the interruption.

“Hey Asuma, Kurenai. I haven’t seen you two around here for a while.”

You could hear the suppressed laughter in Kakashi’s voice and tried your best not to let out a growl, but you did tilt your head to look over at the two that had interrupted you, “Whyyyyyyyy?” you groaned out at them.

They both looked down at you and Kurenai tilted her head, “Why what Uta?”

You sat up to answer and Asuma smiled at you, cutting you off again, “Didn’t see you there Uta. Are you out on a date with Kakashi?”

Kakashi started answering, “As a matter of fact she is-“

You cut him off, “Is not!”

You shot a glare between Asuma and Kakashi. This had been their joke lately.

Kurenai cleared her throat, “Can we join you guys?” Kakashi was still chuckling, but he nodded and slid closer to you, making room for the other two to join. You cringed inwardly. You liked Kurenai and Asuma, and usually you’d be more than happy to have them join, but there was absolutely no way that you’d be able to say Kakashi’s name with them around.

The two joined you at the booth and Kakashi leaned in to whisper in your ear, “I still expect you to say my name.” You huffed out a breath and shoved his head away from you.

As time went on, your food was brought, and the others continued chatting, getting louder and more rambunctious as Kurenai and Asuma consumed more and more alcohol. You used their noise to your advantage and practiced whispering Kakashi’s name over and over.

After you had all finished eating Kurenai and Asuma had left to go pay. Kakashi was about to go pay too, but you caught his arm and pulled him in close. He looked at you with his eye widened in surprise. You leaned in until your lips were almost brushing his ear, “Kakashi!” Immediately after you said his name you pulled back and hid your now bright red face in your hands.

A couple moments of silence passed and you peeked between your fingers at Kakashi.

He was holding perfectly still, his visible eye staring at you and you could just barely see a tint of red on his cheek above his mask.

You lowered your hands and cleared your throat, “I…I said it, so…once we pay I can go home right?”

Kakashi seemed to shake himself slightly and scratched his cheek with one of his fingers, “Ah, yeah. A deal’s a deal. I’ll go pay for us.” He slid out of his seat and walked away before you could argue that you could pay for yourself.

You fiddled with your braid and watched Kakashi walk over to the front counter where Asuma and Kurnai were, and he slumped against the desk. It looked like he was saying something, but they were too far away to hear. Kurenai rolled her eyes and walked out, but Asuma started laughing and slapping Kakashi on his back.

You were curious to know what he had said, but you shrugged it off when you realized you had a moment or two to jot down some of the thoughts you’d had though out the night.

You kept jotting things in your notebook until you sensed a presence beside you again.

You snapped your book shut and looked over at Kakashi, who had returned after paying the bill. “Ready to go Uta?”

You nodded and slid out of the booth, while sliding your notebook into your bag.

You and Kakashi walked out of the restaurant and started down the street. “So what’s the deal with that little book of yours? I’ve noticed you’ve been carrying it around everywhere lately.”

You thought for a moment to try to come up with an excuse that he’d believe without making him curious enough to ask to read it. “You ever hear of a journal before?”

Kakashi tilted his head, “You keep a journal? Since when?”

You shrugged, “Since recently. Writing in it keeps me calm.” That part was true. Ever since you’d started writing, you felt calmer, not only with any urges you’d feel, but more importantly, with other emotions that you’d feel. Which, after how your last mission had gone, was something you needed.

Kakashi nodded understandingly, he knew how your emotions had been difficult for you to deal with. He probably understood your problems better than anyone else, after all, he’d gone through something similar after taking Rin’s life. He was always the best to bring your mood back up when you’d have your breakdowns.

Kakashi quickly changed the subject and before you knew it you were laughing hard enough that you were having a hard time breathing. The rest of the walk to your building passed quickly and Kakashi walked with you up to yours, which wasn’t unusual, considering he did live right next to you.

You stopped and pulled out your keys and turned to unlock your door, but Kakashi grabbed your arm and turned you back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on a fun mini-cliff hanger. I hope everyone has enjoyed the first official part of this story.


End file.
